thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Solavirum Opregte
This tribute was made by Neknurd. Please do not use him without his consent. Information Name: Solavirum Opregte Gender: Male District: 5 (3, 6) Age: 17 Height: '''6'3" '''Sexuality: Homosexual Weapon: Solavirum is a natural survivalist and can make a weapon out of almost anything. He is not proficient with ranged weapons. Appearance: Solavirum shares many of his traits with his father. He's tall, has jet-black hair, and broad shoulders. From his mother, he gets his warm amber eyes and small nose. Despite this, he gets most of his looks from his parents not being there. Unlike his obese father, Solavirum is skinny yet strong. Unlike his tan mother, he is extremely pale. His hair is long, flowing down past his waistline since he refused to cut it for years after the accident. When in public, he has a cold expression that seems to match his heart. Strengths/skills: Solavirum is a natural survivalist. He is fast from running away from his problems. He is strong from exercise, and he is smart from having to think his way out of sticky situations. Weaknesses: Solavirum is virtually unlikeable from his years of turning away from people. He's quiet and will gain enemies from his suspicious appearance and isolation. Also before mentioned, he cannot use ranged weapons well. Personality: On the surface, Solavirum is a dark and depressed young man, because he is. He doesn't talk much and rarely smiles, except when he's with his lover, Amicus. If he opens up to you, he's funny, caring, and sweet. But, he will only open up to you if you remind him of Amicus, both physically and by how you act. Backstory: Fortis and Arduum Opregte were citizens in District 2 who opposed the Hunger Games. They were the de-facto leaders of the opposition movement. When they were in their late twenties, they had their first child, Solavirum. Six years later, they had their second child, a girl named Adina. When Solavirum was ten years old and Adina four, Fortis and Arduum's movement was at its strongest. Because of this, Peacekeepers planned an airstrike on the Opregte house. Solavirum was walking home from school and was about thirty feet from the house. The rest of his family was inside the home. His parents, who were under the blast zone, died when the bomb detonated. A badly scarred Adina ran outside to her older brother and painfully muttered the words "I... love... you... Sol-" before her life left her body. Solavirum then lets out a scream that echoed throughout his whole district. A group of Peacekeepers made their way towards Solavirum. The boy, n a fit of rage, grabbed the knife he was carving the dirt with and plunged it into the heart of the closest man to him. The rest of them watched in pure terror as he drove the blade into the back of a second person. Solavirum ran, and the Peacekeepers were too shocked and too afraid to pursue him. When he got to the end of his road, he kept on running. When he reached the outskirts of his neighborhood, he kept on running. Without turning back, he kept on running. He ran until he was far away from everything, away from the people who took everything away from him. Unbeknownst to him, the woods that he ran to would be his home for the next three years. He learned to hunt, fish, and live off the land. He was a natural survivalist. Solavirum would move to from place to place in the forest, and he was moving closer and closer to District 5. One move that he made led to the end of his time in the forest. Peacekeepers captured him and put him into the foster care system of his new district. Having not interacted since the incident, Solavirum didn't trust the people around him. He only formed a bond with one person, Amicus, who became his best friend and lover. The two of them became inseparable, and would both run away from their foster parents to be with each other. Running was Solavirum's go-to solution, but there was one problem that he couldn't run from. The thought of him being in The Games hadn't even crossed his mind until the escort pulled his name. Interview Angle: Solavirum will slouch forward in his chair and stare blankly into space. He will give simple 1-2 word answers to all questions asked, unless it hits him personally. Bloodbath Strategy: During the bloodbath, Solavirum will grab a bag, some food, and a weapon, and run off. Games Strategy: Solavirum will stay alone and survive off the land. Token: He will bring a locket with a shrunken version of a drawing his little sister made for him. Fears: Solavirum is afraid of interaction with others, people he loves, and death. Alliance: Solavirum will stay alone or with someone that reminds him of Amicus. Trivia * Sola virum translates to "isolated man", and Opregte translates to "sincere". His name means "isolated man who is sincere". Category:Neknurd Category:Neknurd's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped